


Wildcat

by Delmire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Shifter/werecat AU, seriously just fluff, the only plot will be to further the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito finds himself stuck as a cat in the clutches of a man named Asami, just what does he want with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784026) by [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita). 



> Okay so.  
> This is loosely based on Hellcat by Amelita (with permission!) and is an excuse purely for kitty fluff. I've been really sick with the flu so for anyone waiting for Feel My Heart Beat's chapter 14 Punishment, unfortunately you will have to wait a little longer because I'm still sick (It's the worst flu omg) and not really in the right mind set to tackle anything heavier than ridiculous fluff right now.  
> Honestly there is just fluff ahead, purring and grooms and Aki makes the cutest little kittycat. Warnings for OOC Asami.

Akihito ducked through the crowd and slipped into the alley next to the large building he was scoping out. There was supposed to be one of the dirty Diet members he was investigating leaving soon and Akihito was going to tail him. He had been trying to track down this politician for a while and he has proven to be very elusive but Akihito was confident that even if he couldn’t tail him, he would be able to get close enough to get some hints as to where they might be going or why he was here in the first place. He ducked behind a rubbish bin and pulled out his tiny camera. It was designed for inconspicuous photos taken while hidden in sleeves but it suited him perfectly. Carefully making sure that there was no one watching, Akihito took a deep breath and focused. His perception shifted and everything seemed to get bigger as he shrunk down, limbs changing shape. His vision went dark as his t-shirt swallowed him in its depths and he had to wriggle around until he was able to pop his head out of one of the sleeves. He glanced around again, ears twitching but no one had entered the alley after him. Perfect. He stretched, re-familiarising himself with his current form.

Akihito was one of the few werecats or shifters that weren’t quite human but not quite cat and instead could shape shift between the two. His cat form was tiny, barely bigger than a kitten and he was an unusual pale ginger colour that he kept even in his human form. The colouring was so pale that in his human form, people thought he had dyed his hair white unless the light was strong enough to pick up the faint ginger hints. While his tiny form irked Akihito somewhat, it was incredibly handy for getting into tight spots and snapping the best pictures to expose shady dealings by various corrupt officials. It was also great for wooing school girls into feeding him from some of their delicious bentos, he had long since perfected the puppy dog eyes.

Akihito quickly located his little camera and pushed up the strap he had attached to it and slipped it over his head so that it sat around his neck like a collar. He had found that most people just assumed it was a collar and didn’t look too closely at the camera that sat against his chest and it was loose enough that he could slip it on and off quickly so that it could be lined up and photos quickly snapped off before he jetted back to safety. He pushed his clothes and shoes back up against the wall and rubbish bin, hopefully no one would notice them before he got back. He left everything of importance at home except his camera and a few yen for the bus to get there and back. He even had a little hidey hole for his apartment key outside the building. He had learned his lesson about not taking his wallet with him after he had been delayed getting back to his things after a stake out in his kitten form went longer than expected and he discovered that he had been robbed, the wallet and shoes missing and his clothes strewn about.

Camera in place around his neck, Akihito cautiously made his way to the entrance of the alley and poked his head out, looking around to make sure that no one was paying attention still before he focused on the front door of the building where his target should be appearing from soon. He crept forward, keeping to the wall and hiding himself in the shadows as much as possible. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long before the figure he was looking for emerged with his entourage. A suited figured with glasses seemed to be thanking him and seeing him out of the building but soon they were parting ways and Akihito stalked forward, intent on following them. He had only gone a few steps when something grabbed him around the middle and suddenly his feet weren’t on the ground anymore and he was being lifted up until he found himself face to face to with the glasses guy.

 _Oh shit_.

He was close enough that he would clearly be able to see the camera around his neck for what it was and Akihito found himself staring back, completely frozen in shock. Why had he picked him up? Did they not like strays near their building? He had been scoping out this office for the past few days in his kitten form and no one had looked at him twice before now. Thankfully he had wiped the camera’s memory card that morning so that right now it was empty in case he decided to take a look.

The man stared for a moment more before slipping off the camera from around his neck and tucking him firmly against his chest, grip tight enough that he wouldn’t be able to wriggle away but not so tight as to hurt before entering the building. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to call animal control or did he think he would make a cute new pet? A thousand possibilities ran through Akihito’s head but they were all shattered as glasses walked them into an elevator and selected the top floor. It didn’t make sense, what was going on? He tried in vain to wriggle out of his arms but like he had thought, it was too tight for him to escape. He would just have to sit tight and bide his time, looks like he might lose the camera though. Damn, he didn’t have the money to get another one anytime soon, they weren’t cheap unfortunately.

He was torn from his thoughts as the elevator dinged to signal the top floor, it had been a straight ride up with no stops. Akihito could feel himself tensing up as they made their way through what appeared to be a fairly ordinary office, except that none of the people they passed battled an eye at the fact that glasses was carrying a kitten, until they stood in front of a heavy looking wooden door. His knock sounded foreboding in Akihito’s mind and they were given entrance immediately. The first thing he noticed upon entrance into the office was just how much space there was and it was decorated with plush, expensive furnishings and artwork. His attention was snapped to man in front of him when he was set down on the solid wooden desk that dominated the room. He was greeted with amused golden eyes that captivated Akihito immediately. He sat frozen, staring at the man, completely unable to even think, let alone move with those eyes boring into him.

“Asami-sama, this is the one from the reports. He had this camera hooked around his neck, it looked something like a collar from a distance. He seemed to be intent on tailing our guest from earlier.”

 _Shitshitshitshitshit._ How did they know? The golden eyed man leaned down closer and smirked at him.

“Hello little shifter.”

Akihito’s eyes flew wide. They knew? How…?

“Surprised?” The smirk grew wider and Akihito was vaguely aware that the glasses guy had stepped back from the desk and was talking quietly into his phone but his attention was focused on the rather intimidating person in front of him. “Real little kitties don’t behave as you were doing, although I was unsure at first because you are the smallest shifter I have ever come across.” Akihito puffed up indignantly earning himself a chuckle. “You’re surprisingly cute.” Akihito stood up and puffed up his fur as much as possible and snarled at the man who actually laughed at the attempt. “As I said, very cute. Now, my organisation has an interest in shifters and I would very much like to speak with you.”

Akihito sat still and stared at him. An interest in shifters? What kind of interest? He was not keen on sticking around to find out. The last thing he wanted was to end up in a lab somewhere as a science experiment.

“Excuse the interruption sir, but they have found some clothes in the alley outside the building but there no personal identification.”

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief. They had no way to tell who he was, if he managed to escape then they wouldn’t be able to come after him. He just had to hold out until he could find some way to wriggle out of their clutches. Hopefully like most people they would underestimate the small spaces he could squeeze into and that would be his ticket to freedom.

“So little shifter, if you would shift back to human form, I would like to speak with you.”

He smirked back at the golden eyed man, Asami wasn’t it? He wasn’t going to get anything out of him. Asami’s eye’s glittered with amusement.

“A stubborn one hmm? Kirishima, we are going to be having a little guest until he decides to cooperate. He’s very small, make sure he can’t slip away. He seems like a stubborn one so we’ll need to make sure he has somewhere to sleep tonight as I doubt he’ll cooperate today. He doesn’t leave this floor.”

 _We’ll see about that._ Akihito grinned at Asami as best as he could in his cat form. _Game on._ The man leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Akihito.

“Well, seeing as how you are determined to play cat, there’s a cat bed and scratching post in the corner.” The golden eyes flicked to the side and Akihito could see there was indeed a very plush looking cat bed that he hadn’t noticed earlier, although he couldn’t see the scratching post. He looked back to the man who was smirking again. “I have work to do so if you would be so kind as to vacate my desk.” Akihito glared before stalking to the edge of the desk and peering over the side. It was surprisingly high up. He hesitated at the edge and the deep voice spoke out from behind him; “Did you need a hand getting down little kitty?” He could hear the amusement in the voice. Jerk. Akihito turned back to shoot him a glare before facing the slightly daunting jump. He set his feet apart, felt his muscles bunch up in anticipation of the jump and with a little wiggle of his tail he made the leap landing on all fours on the plush carpet. He stalked off in the direction of the cat bed although he had no intentions of behaving.

***

Akihito wasn’t sure how long it had been but he had fully explored the office, locating the scratching post mentioned earlier tucked in discreetly beside the bookcase. He had had time to ponder on exactly why this Asami’s office was equipped with such things but he could only assume that they must have shifters around often so hopefully that meant they weren’t planning on selling him to a lab. Unless of course it was lull him into a false sense of security. He would have to be on his guard just in case. Akihito was bored and starting to get hungry. Asami had been ignoring him since he jumped off the desk, continuing with whatever paperwork he was doing and the glasses guy, Kirishima, had departed, unfortunately closing the door after him and effectively trapping him in here. There was a very tempting napping spot at the floor to ceiling windows behind Asami were the sun was currently streaming in but he didn’t want to risk it. He glanced around before his gaze settled on the bookshelf. He was small which was both an advantage and disadvantage but he might be able to negate some of the disadvantage if he could gain a little height.

With a bit of manoeuvring and scrabbling, he was able to scale the bookcase and was perched at the top, surveying the office with satisfaction. No one would be able to sneak up on him if he was up here. Movement from Asami’s desk caught his eye. He was tapping his pen against the desk and the metal of it caught the light with the movement. Akihito was mesmerised and felt his cat instincts take over. He crept closer to the edge of the bookcase and crouched down, ready to pounce. Suddenly he was leaping through the air and tumbled into the pen, tearing it out of Asami’s hand and rolling across the desk, attacking it. He rolled to a stop on his back, pen gripped in all four paws and sharp little teeth biting down at it. The pen was suddenly being pulled out of his grasp and he attacked whatever it was that was stopping his conquest. He grabbed the offending appendage between his front paws, back paws kicking out at it and sharp little teeth biting. A booming laugh froze him in place and suddenly Akihito came back to his senses. He blinked and looked at what he was attacking. A hand? He glanced to the side to see Asami grinning, resting his chin on his hand, elbow on the desk and the other arm led to the hand in front of Akihito.

_Oh my god._

He was chewing on Asami’s fingers, held captive by Akihito’s front paws and his back paws had been kicking up at his palm. Akihito yelped and bolted off the desk, barely landing on all fours before streaking under the couch to hide in embarrassment. His hasty departure was followed by the rumbling laugh of the golden eyed man. Akihito resolved to spend the afternoon hiding out under the couch in shame. At least he would be able to nap here without interruption.

He was drawn out sometime later by a delicious scent, tempting him out to brave the office once again. Asami was still sitting at his desk, apparently still pouring over some documents but Akihito watched as he raised a fork with something very tasty looking to absently take a bite. He felt his stomach rumble. Hopefully he hadn’t been forgotten about. He walked up to the desk and stared at it. The only times he had gotten up there was by help or jumping down onto it. He didn’t think he was big enough to make the jump and honestly he wasn’t about to make more of a fool out of himself. He trotted around the desk until he reached the chair and very shiny black shoes topped by some expensive looking suit pants. Stealing himself, Akihito extended out his claws on one of his front paws and carefully tugged on the pants. He looked up as Asami turned to look down at him.

“You’ve decided to come out now, have you?” Akihito gave him his best puppy eyes, the smell just got better as he got closer and he was sure he was starting to drool. “Let me guess, hungry?” He reached out and scooped him up by the middle and to Akihito’s surprise sat him on his lap rather than the desk.

He tensed, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable at the close proximity. He blinked as the hand returned and stopped in front of his face holding out a small morsel. It was some very exquisite looking fish, high grade and perfectly cooked by the look of it. He looked up into the golden eyes. He wanted to feed him by hand? The man just raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t move otherwise. Akihito looked back at the fish offered. He wasn’t sure what the deal was with eating out of his fingers but he felt his stomach growl and all resistance crumbled. He leaned forward and very carefully took the fish, trying to avoid touching the man’s fingers. He let out a small rumbling purr at the taste, the equivalent of a human groan. It was the most amazing fish he had ever had. The outside was perfectly cooked with a hint of rawness in the middle that appealed to his feline side. There was a soft chuckle and another piece was offered up.

“Like it?” Akihito didn’t dignify that with a reply just enthusiastically took the next piece. It wasn’t long before he had forgotten about being cautious of Asami and was licking the juices off his fingers after claiming the little pieces of fish. Stomach finally full and eyes threatening to slip shut, Akihito stretched and idly contemplated jumping down and seeking out the cat bed. His though process was interrupted when a large, warm hand ran across his back before gently scratching behind his ears. _Oh, that’s the spot._ It was in just the right place and Akihito couldn’t help the purr that started up in the back of his throat before he settled down and his eyes slipped shut.

***

He slowly came awake to gentle stroking across his full little belly and he gave a lazy stretch, becoming aware that he was on his back, paws in the air. The gentle pats felt so damn good and his whole body was vibrating with the force of the rumbling purr he was emitting to show his pleasure. His paws twitched and he blinked his eyes open to look around. An office? Wait. He tensed, purring suddenly halting and looked up at amused golden eyes in horror. Asami was the one rubbing his stomach. He tried to scramble away but was stopped by the same hand that was previously doing wondrous things to belly.

“It’s too late for that little kitty, you’ve already shown me your cute side.” He held Akihito up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “I have some more work to do but if you’re good I’ll play with you later.” He scowled at Asami. As if. He put his paw out, carefully keeping his claws retracted, it wouldn’t do to piss the man off, and batted at his nose in what he hoped was a small show of defiance. The small smile he earned in response wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for. “Ah, I didn’t think so. You’re just a little trouble maker aren’t you?”

They were interrupted when the door to the office opened and Kirishima entered with a small package in hand.

“Asami-sama I have the package that you ordered.” Akihito found himself sitting back on the man’s lap while he accepted the package and quickly opened it. He watched curiously, wanting to see what it could be. He heard the soft tinkering of a bell and saw a hint of pink. What on earth…? The last of the packaging fell away to reveal a little pink leather collar with a small silver bell and a big pink ribbon tied in a bow on the back.

_Oh hell no._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I got carried away, so here is a little more!

This collar was honestly just the worst thing ever. Every step Akihito took was accompanied by a little tinker of the bell. And pink? Really? With a giant ass bow on top to boot. The smirk Asami wore as he manhandled a very reluctant Akihito into the collar said it all. The bastard did it on purpose because he thought it would be funny. To add insult to injury the collar was high quality and well made, meaning he couldn’t just shift back to his human form for fear of snapping his neck if it didn’t break, effectively trapping him in kitten form unless he could convince someone to undo it for him. After ensuring it was securely fastened, Asami had informed him that he was allowed to explore this floor of the building and he could come and ask for it to be removed once he felt like cooperating. God the man was a self-satisfied jerk. He had promptly jetted back under the couch while he tested to see if it was possible to shimmy out of the damn thing but he hadn’t had much luck and all his efforts just made the bell ding that much more and it was already grating on Akihito’s nerves. 

He poked his head out from the couch and noticed that neither Asami nor the glasses guy were paying him any attention but the door to the office had been left open. He crept out from his preferred hiding spot and started to slowly stalk across to the door. That stupid bell. If he was human he would be tearing his hair out right now. It was a quiet tinkering sound and not all that obnoxious but having his presence announced constantly was infuriating. He took a few more steps, trying to walk in such a way was to keep the bell from sounding out. He failed miserably. Irrational anger took over and Akihito tried to remove the offending collar once again. He wound up on rolling around on his back, hissing and spitting, back paws hooked under the collar and desperately tried to push it off. That now familiar deep chuckle reached his ears and he froze. Craning his head around he saw the two men, now seemingly upside down for him, both looking at him. It was Asami who was laughing at his plight once again and even Kirishima had cracked a smile. Embarrassed at once again being caught acting like a twit, Akihito rolled onto his feet, stumbling slightly when he couldn’t quite get his back feet under himself fast enough before he bolted out the door and hid behind a large, leafy plant pot. 

He remained there for some time trying to calm down. He watched as Kirishima exited Asami’s office, leaving the door just slightly ajar. He wondered if that was for his benefit. He snorted, as if he was going back in there any time soon. Akihito had searched quite thoroughly and there was no way to escape there. Even with the stupid collar preventing him from shifting back to human form, he was determined to find a way out. If needed he could always go to Kou’s and get him to remove the damn thing. He would never hear the end of it but at least he would be free. Probably once Kou had snapped off some pictures for future black mail. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. Calmer and starting to feel a little curious, he poked his head out and observed his surroundings a little more. It seemed like a normal office, just a little more fancy and tidy than usual. He spotted what appeared to be a reception desk with a well dressed women seated behind it, typing away. He could see a way to jump up to the desk with only a few jumps too. Perfect. Time to break out the puppy dog eyes. Maybe he could even fake the collar being too tight and get her to take it off. 

He trotted up to the desk, resolutely ignoring the bell signalling his arrival and leapt up onto a low filing cabinet before jumping to the desk. He turned to the lady who was smiling at him and gave his cutest little meow.

“Oh, well aren’t you just adorable! You don’t look at all like you would be such a stubborn little shifter!”

Wait, what?

“Kirishima-san said there would be a little shifter running around possibly causing trouble but I didn’t think you would be so cute!”

Akihito stood rooted to the spot. Asami. Curse the man. He doubted glasses would do anything without permission seeing as Asami was clearly the boss around here. And Asami obviously wasn’t worried about people knowing what he was. Dammit, that would make it so much harder. The women reached out and gently stroked his head. Oh, that was nice. He chirped at the women and nudged his head into her hand, trying to buy some time while he thought. She giggled at the action and started to scratch his ears. Ooooh, this could be a little distracting. 

“I can’t believe you’re a shifter! You’re so tiny!” Akihito huffed at that, why did everyone say that? Was it really that surprising? “The complete opposite to Asami-sama and Suoh-san.” 

Woah, woah, back up. Compared to Asami? The golden eyed man was a shifter too? It hadn’t even occurred Akihito that that could be a possibility. He had never met another shifter on his own, the only ones he knew were through his mother and aunt as they were shifters too. Actually that would be a better explanation for the cat bed and scratching post. The man must get the urge to just stretch his claws and scratch something, anything like all shifters and Akihito doubted he would want to damage the rather imposing looking desk. He also would probably get stuck at work having transformed due to stress occasionally too, so a comfy, perfectly sized bed would be ideal. Stress shifts were the worst, you would get stuck as a cat for a few hours or even up to a few days until you had unwound enough to regain the ability to shift back to your human form. Akihito always crashed at Kou’s when that happened as he had to be looked after seeing he couldn’t cook or open doors when he was stuck being so tiny. It was always annoying and a little embarrassing. 

The women gave his head one final pat before giving him an apologetic smile. “As cute as you are, I do have work to do. Let me know if you need anything.” 

Akihito looked around but there wasn’t anything interesting on the desk, a few neatly piled folders, a tidy container with various pens and a flash looking computer. He stalked around the desk, once again feeling his irritation rising at the soft ringing still sounding out with each step. There was a small raised almost counter like section of the desk that over hung where the women was working and Akihito hopped up onto that and looked around. Really not a very exciting place. A movement at the corner of his eye captured his attention. The mouse cord of the computer wiggled every time the women moved the mouse. Akihito crouched down and stalked forward and was mollified to notice that the bell barely sounded when he moved that time. In perfect position to launch his attack, he lowered himself further and started his pre-pounce wiggle. He was rudely interrupted by a hand around the middle and Akihito yowled as he was picked up and found himself eye to eye with Kirishima.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t distract my staff.” 

Annoyed, Akihito stuck out his paw and batted at Kirishima’s face, they were close enough that he caught him across the glasses and left a rather large smudge. Woops. He did not look amused. Akihito’s ears twitched as he picked up a stifled giggle from behind him. At least someone found it funny. Hopefully Kirishima wouldn’t murder him for such a minor offence but he did look like he was considering it judging by the twitching eyebrow. Akihito shortly found himself being dumped back on Asami’s desk.

“Is there something wrong Kirishima?”

“He’s distracting the staff.” Kirishima didn’t linger around for a response and immediately excused himself and exited the office. Asami turned amused eyes onto Akihito.

“What did you do?” Akihito huffed and gave a small shrug. It was just a smudge, nothing that drastic.

“Acting innocent huh?” He scowled at the man; rude. He stepped forward to jump off the desk and the bell caught his attention again. He batted a paw at it before turning his attention back to Asami. The golden eyes were observing him with interest and a hint of amusement. The door was still open. Maybe he could trick Asami into thinking he was ready to talk and take off the collar. If he was fast enough he might be able to slip free and make a break for it. He cautiously walked forward and sat beside the man’s arm that was resting on the desk. He gave him his best cute eyes and batted at the bell and then at his hand.

“Oh? You want me to take it off?” He nodded. “Does this mean you are ready to cooperate?” Akihito hesitated for a second before nodding again. Asami hummed and reached forward to unclasp the collar. “It’s a shame, it’s a very cute-” He cut off as the collar came loose and Akihito twisted around out of his grip and took a running leap off the desk, landing with a muffled thud and streaking out the door. He ran as fast as his little legs to manage, straining for more speed. He was vaguely aware that there was something chasing him, could hear the rhythmic pounding of feet catching up behind him. He was nearly at the elevators but they were closed. Damn, he really didn’t think this through. He veered off to the side, losing some momentum as he took the corner and that was his undoing. Suddenly there was a large form flying over top of him and he skidded to a halt, wanting to avoid a collision. A huge black panther thudded down in front of him and used the momentum to twist himself around so that he was facing Akihito. Familiar golden eyes twinkled, laughing at him. _Oh shit, Asami!_ The man’s cat form was huge. Muscles rippled under his sleek black fur as he slowly prowled forward looking every inch the predator. Akihito broke out of his stupor and turned to make run for it but was stopped by a giant paw thudding down right in front of his face. He slammed into the thick leg and before he had time to get his senses back he felt teeth grab at the scruff of his neck and he was being lifted into the air. He tried to wriggle but his body wasn’t cooperating, his instincts to remain limp while being carried like this overriding his wants. He scowled as he was carried through the office back towards Asami’s office. The receptionist giggled as they trotted past and Akihito saw Kirishima standing in what must be the doorway to his office watching with raised eyebrows. He huffed. Why was this so difficult? That damn man. It was all his fault. 

Akihito was surprised when upon entering the office, Asami didn’t go towards the desk but instead jumped up onto the plush leather couch that Akihito had been hiding under earlier. He settled down on the couch and placed Akihito down between his paws. He only had time to stand up when there was a weird, somewhat wet feeling up his back, fur being pulled against the grain. He froze and it happened again. And again, this time catching his ear. _What the fuck._ Asami was _grooming_ him! Akihito tried to escape but was stopped by a paw pinning him in place and the grooming resumed immediately. He was slobbering all over him, it was so gross! What the hell did he think he was doing? Akihito wriggled around so that he was on his back and started batting at the man’s nose. He heard a snort and the air Asami exhaled ruffled his fur even more. He felt like his fur was sticking up in all directions and he could swear he felt damp. _Ew._ Asami just ignored his attempts to fend him off and the tongue would dart out to lick another patch of pale ginger fur. Giving up after he started to wear himself out, Akihito sat indignantly while Asami ensured that he had covered him completely in his damn saliva at least three times over. _Clean, my ass._ He had felt cleaner before this whole process started. 

Finally the dreaded tongue stayed put where it belonged and Akihito turned around to glare at the large black cat that had subjected him to such treatment. He could see the satisfaction and laughter in his eyes. He struck his paw out and wacked Asami across the nose but further retribution was prevented by a discreet cough from behind him. Akihito twisted around to see rather bemused Kirishima standing by the edge of the couch.

“There’s nothing that can’t be kept until tomorrow so I took the liberty of calling the car around if you would like to head home?”

There was a deep rumble behind him and Akihito found himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck once again. The rumble must have been a yes because Asami padded out of the office and made his way over to the elevator. Akihito still couldn’t convince his body to attempt an escape and gave a small meow to lament his fate. He was doomed. Curse Asami, it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically panthers don't exist. I had no idea until I did a little googling before commencing writing. They are usually either black leopards or black jaguars apparently. In this case Asami is a black jaguar but Akihito, much like me earlier, doesn't know the difference and refers to him mentally as a panther. Asami may correct him at some point if the topic comes up. Also Kirishima has given up at Asami getting any more work done for the day haha 'get out and take the distraction with you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more pointless fluff.

Judging from Asami’s office and his arrogant demeanour, Akihito shouldn’t be that surprised to find that the ‘car’ Kirishima mentioned was actually a limousine. He did seem like the rich, pretentious sort. The seats were incredibly comfortable leather and the ride so smooth that Akihito didn’t even realise they were already moving until he saw lights passing by the window. Asami had thankfully put him down once the door had been shut behind them but there wasn’t really much to explore. Seriously, who gets chauffeured around in a limo? Must be ridiculously expensive. Damn if the seats weren’t comfy though and there was enough room that Asami was comfortably stretched out across one of the seats. Those golden eyes followed him as he peered around. He was too small to be able to see out of the window if he went any closer so he turned back to the large cat studying him. Why was Asami taking him home with him? He still wasn’t about to give in and shift back to a human. Although he was starting to get very curious about the mysterious man. He was the first shifter he had met on his own and the first shifter that wasn’t a house cat. 

It mustn’t have been very far to Asami’s house because they hadn’t been observing each other for very long when he felt the car slow to a stop and a knock sounded against the raised divider. Asami leaned forward, mouth opening to show a glimpse of large, white teeth and Akihito hissed at him, fur standing on end when he realised he was going to pick him up again. Unfortunately his fearsome display didn’t deter the man and he found himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck yet again. The door to the limo opened a few seconds later and Asami gracefully leapt out and made his way into a very extravagant foyer. Akihito felt a blow to his pride when he saw the staff watching them. He didn’t need more people to see him being treated like a naughty little kitten. He felt another blow when the concierge smiled and whispered ‘cute’ before bowing them to the elevator. 

Apparently Asami apartment was the topmost floor of the 40 floor building. Penthouse huh. He found himself less than surprised. The building itself was a far cry from his rundown apartment building. It turned out that Asami’s apartment took up the whole floor and was lushly yet tastefully decorated. One of Asami’s subordinates had followed them up and placed a cloth bag with something inside it on a chair in the living room before giving a polite bow and seeing himself out. He was finally put down and that damn tongue leapt out to swipe across where he was just being held, no doubt ruffling his fur further. He didn’t have time to protest the treatment as Asami was walking past him towards the table and suddenly he was shifting back into his human form. Akihito was greeted with a view of a well-defined back tapering down to some very firm looking butt cheeks-

Akihito immediately buried his nose into the carpet and put his paws over his eyes in embarrassment. _Oh. My. God._ He was naked. Asami was naked and just walking around as though it was nothing. Of course, you didn’t keep your clothes on when you shifted. Akihito himself knew that; if he shifted back right now he would also be naked. But to be so blasé about it? Did the man just forget or did he just not care? Maybe if Akihito had such a well build figure he would be more inclined to show it off but as it was he wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. He was just rather glad that he was unable to blush in this form, the last thing he needed was yet another reason for people to call him cute. He was still attempting to become one with the carpet when a laugh interrupted him.

“A shy one, are we?” He could hear Asami approached and found himself being scooped up into his arms. He wasn’t shy. He just didn’t go parading around naked in front of others and preferred if people would do him the same curtesy. Especially very attractive people who made his stomach flutter in a very peculiar and unwelcome way. He was still resolutely keeping his eyes closed when he heard the dreaded tinker. _No! No way. Not again!_ He eyes flew open and he started to struggle. Unfortunately Asami was able to keep him held in his grip and fastened the collar back on. He held him up to eye level and smirked. 

“I can’t have you shifting back in the night and attempting an escape now can I?” Pissed off with the grooming and carrying and that _goddamn smirk_ Akihito hissed right in his face, sharp little claws flashing out to try and land a hit across his nose. Let the man have a mark on that handsome face, maybe it would wipe that smirk off. The bell tinkled as he struck, fuelling the irrational anger further. Asami quickly leaned back and Akihito just narrowly missed. He could feel his hackles rising and his fur puffing up. He hissed again. Asami raised his eyebrows.

“What’s gotten into you, little wildcat?”

What’s gotten into him? What did he think! He had been treating him like his little kitten all day! He wasn’t some plaything. And that stupid, stupid collar. He glared into the curious golden eyes.

“You hate it that much?” Akihito snorted. “Unfortunately for you it is as adorable as it is useful and until you decide to drop that stubborn attitude and talk to me, you are going to have to put up with it.” He pulled him against his bare chest and gently stroked his head. He felt all the sudden anger drain out of him and he let himself go limp. “Or perhaps you are just tired and grumpy. It was a pretty big day for a little kitty like yourself.” Akihito didn’t have the energy to respond. Maybe Asami was right, curse him. The collar still rubbed him the wrong way but that burst of anger had left him feeling drained. He vaguely realised that he had only napped very briefly today and he found if he spent any amount of time in his cat form, he needed regular naps to be able to maintain his energy levels. He gave a small sigh and buried his nose into the crook of Asami’s arm. He felt gentle fingers brush across his back and then they were walking through the apartment. He found himself being placed down on a rather cold surface and glanced around. They were in a large bathroom that Akihito was pretty sure could almost fit his whole apartment into. 

“Just a few minutes for a quick shower and then we can go to bed.” Akihito gave a small nod and the man moved away to turn on the shower. Akihito squeaked and spun around. Naked. Right. He was faced with the very naked reflection in the mirror. He stumbled as he tried to find somewhere to look that didn’t have Asami’s muscled form and overbalanced, tumbling into the sink. He blinked at the white ceiling. Maybe he should just stay here, the view was much safer. It wasn’t long before he heard the water switch off and a damped haired Asami came into view. 

“What are you doing in there?”

Akihito meowed at him. 

“Are you really that embarrassed?”

Thank god he couldn’t see his blush. He meowed again and tried to look cute as possible when he was flopped on his back in a sink. It seemed like it might have worked as Asami didn’t say anything else although he did give him a rather knowing smirk. Akihito peeked out of the sink to find Asami had wrapped a towel around his waist. He let out a small sigh of relief. He was soon picked up and carried into what must have been Asami’s room. A huge bed dominated the room and Akihito was placed down on the edge. Asami disappeared only to return a few minutes later without his towel but his phone in hand. Akihito finally got the full frontal view that he had been trying to avoid all night and felt his heart stutter. The man was _ripped._ He looked like he could have stepped right out of a magazine. Akihito sat staring until the deep rumbling baritone voice jolted him back to the present.

“Like what you see?” He could hear the amusement and satisfaction in his voice. Akihito’s eye’s dropped a little lower and he squeaked and buried himself into the fluffy covers. He was _huge._ The rumbling chuckle only added to his embarrassment. He felt the bed dip beside him and then he was being nudged over onto his side by a large wet nose. Asami had shifted back into his panther form. That explained why he was ignoring getting clothes. Akihito let himself be coaxed over into the middle of the bed and found himself being tucked under Asami’s chin with one of his large paws up against his back. He slowly began to relax. It was warm. So very warm. He could feel the deep, even breaths of Asami and he let it lull him to sleep.

***

Akihito woke up slowly, infused with warmth. It was like he was curled up on a cloud, he was so comfortable. He felt something shift against him. Oh right, he wasn’t at his apartment. He had been captured away by Asami. Akihito curled up tighter into a ball, refusing to wake up just yet. He just wanted to stay awhile like this, warm and comfortable with no questions or concerns. Asami moved again and this time Akihito felt a hand stroke across his back. _Oh, that was nice._ It was even better when he kept going, slow even strokes and Akihito dozed for a little, a soft purr escaping unnoticed.

They were disturbed a little while later by the sound of Asami’s phone going off. He heard the man grumble and reach out and fumble around for it. Akihito uncurled himself and stretched, relishing in satisfaction when his back cracked. His stretch was ruined when fingers sneaked out and tickled across his stomach. He yowled in protest and swatted at the fingers but they had already darted away. _That bastard!_ It was completely ruined. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of the need to stretch now, wouldn’t be able to satisfy it. He looked over to Asami grinning at him before he rolled off the bed. Akihito gave an experiment stretch. Nope, he couldn’t shake the unsatisfied need to stretch feeling that was only ever caused by an interrupted stretch. _Bastard will pay._ Asami was dressing into a mirror of the suit from yesterday. He had his pants on and threw a tie on the bed before shrugging into a shirt. Akihito stalked over to inspect the tie, a plan forming in his mind for some retribution. He was rather surprised to discover is was covered in butterflies. It was tasteful and rather subdued but still _butterflies?_ He gave Asami an amused glance, he would never have picked it. Before the golden eyed man could question, Akihito snatched the tie and leapt off the bed and dashed out the door. He nearly crashed into the wall opposite the doorway and suddenly realised that once again he hadn’t thought things through. He had no idea where he was going. He veered to the side and tripped on the tie, tumbling head over heels. He managed to right himself, nearly tripping again before he dashed forward and found himself in the living room that he saw last night. He kept running and wiggled under a couch. He heard Asami walk into the room.

“Here kitty, kitty. Naughty little kitty stealing my favourite tie.”

Favourite? Akihito snickered. Butterflies.

“How about we do a trade,” Akihito perked up. “I’ll feed you breakfast for the return of my tie.”

He was pretty sure that Asami would feed him breakfast anyway. At least, he hoped he would but… His stomach rumbled right on queue. He wasn’t about to risk it, food would always trump logic with him, his ultimate weakness. He crept to the edge of the couch but didn’t come out straight away.

“I’ll even let you pick what we’re having.”

Akihito wiggled out and trotted up to Asami, dropping the tie at his feet. He looked up expectantly. _Food please._ Asami snorted and stooped to pick up the tie, holding it up for inspection. 

“You didn’t drool on it did you?” Akihito huffed in indignation. _Jerk._ Seemingly satisfied with the condition of the tie Asami threaded it on with quick, precise movements that spoke of a lot of practise. He didn’t even need to check it in the mirror to have it sitting perfectly. Tie set, Asami scooped Akihito up and ruffled his ears. 

“Now seeing as you are being stubborn about shifting, I suppose we have to play 20 questions to figure out what you want.”

Akihito just meowed at him enthusiastically.

***

Wonderfully satisfied and full of energy after a forced food nap, he had eaten far too much for his little belly in this form and practically passed out, Akihito had ditched Asami’s boring office and gone in search for something a little more exciting. Unfortunately it had proven a rather difficult task. Maybe Asami was hoping to bore him into shifting. So he had taken to following Kirishima around. The man hadn’t questioned him although he did periodically shoot him unreadable glances. It turns out Glasses hated the bell as much as Akihito and had disposed of the offending article much to his relief. Akihito had now dubbed Kirishima his favourite person of the year and Asami was slowly becoming he-who-will-not-be-named.

Akihito was sitting on the bench in the office’s rather kitted out kitchen watching Kirishima whip up an incredible smelling feast for a late lunch for himself and Asami. Akihito was hoping that he might be included because it honestly was a drool worthy aroma already. He had pulled out the puppy eyes right away and while Kirishima initially seemed immune, he kept glancing over and it seemed as though his resistance was crumbling. He was soon rewarded with a small piece of high grade seafood cut off and placed in front of him. He chirped at Kirishima in thanks. The rest of the seafood was being transferred to other dishes but Akihito delightfully scoffed down his morsel. It was hot enough that he almost burnt his tongue but it was so worth the risk. As far as Akihito was concerned it was five star quality. Definitely person of the year. He was fed little pieces as Kirishima continued cooking and soon he was belly up and blissed out with another food coma threatening. He would be tempted to stay in kitten form and hang out just for the food if it wasn’t for the golden eyed bastard. He might actually end up fat at this rate. 

Akihito was just starting to doze off into dreamland when a loud clunk jolted him back to the present. He looked up at Kirishima who was looking rather alarmed. The was an awful tearing sound followed by another clunk and Akihito was shocked as he was sudden drenched by ice cold water and he yowled, desperately trying to scrabble away but slipping under the deluge. The freezing water just kept coming and there was enough streaming out and with enough force that he was unable to escape. He was rescued by an equally drenched Kirishima and he removed them from the downpour. The water was quickly flooding the floor and it looked as though the fancy sink tap had given way and torn off causing the sudden catastrophe. People were rushing around the kitchen and lunch room but Kirishima and Akihito just stood there, drenched and commiserating the loss of lunch. He watched as the amazing food all got washed away onto the floor. Someone finally shut off the water mains, stopping the downpour and the receptionist approached with two fluffy towels. 

Kirishima walked over to a free table and sat Akihito down before accepting one of the towels. Akihito felt like a drowned rat and tried to shake the water out of legs one at a time. The attempt was rather in vain as water still dripped onto the table. The commotion was great enough that even Asami had been drawn out of his lair and he approached looking rather amused. He took the second towel from the secretary and Akihito found himself encased in the soft folds then picked up in Asami’s arms. The towel was covering his face and he popped his head out. 

“Take as long as you need Kirishima, we can pick things back up later.” Asami gently rubbed Akihito’s sodden ears. “And you, can you ever stay out of mischief little kitty?” Akihito gave a pitiful meow and buried his face back into the towel. All that wondrous high grade seafood cooked to perfection, wasted when it could have found a home in his belly. Life was so unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's tie appreciation moment. It's cannon too, well, I don't know if it's his favourite but he's wearing it in 90% of the panels where he has a tie on. I'm not too sure if it's quite as obvious in the online scanlations of the manga as sometimes his tie is not filled in depending on how polished that chapter is but I have the 7 translated novels that are fully polished and it's the one he's seen in most! It's also the one Aki steals in that extra cross over story haha  
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluff fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm feeling so much better and my flu is pretty much gone! Unfortunately the flu took my voice with it haha so I'm still at home (which is why you are getting yet _another_ chapter) as I work in a call centre so it's a bit awkward when you lose your voice!

While the sudden drenching was awful it did have some perks. The stupid ribbon was also soaked in the incident and so Asami had removed it before towelling Akihito dry with the large fluffy towel. So while he did still have to put with the indignity of wearing a pink collar, he had managed to ditch both the bell and the bow and so he was feeling a little more congenial towards the whole thing. He still wasn’t about to give in though. He was wondering if anyone had noticed him missing yet, it had only been just over a day and Akihito’s friends were aware that he would sometimes drop off the radar for stake outs, sometimes up to days at a time. He briefly contemplated it that probably wasn’t a good thing that they wouldn’t be alarmed if they weren’t able to contact him. Oh well, he still had plenty of time to look for escape opportunities. 

Akihito spent the rest of the day stretched out in the sun streaming through the large floor to ceiling windows in Asami’s office before being carted back home with him again after gorging himself on more delicious fish. He was starting to feel like a pampered house cat with all the attention, amazing food and nap time. He had realised with much chagrin that it didn’t grate on him as much as it should so the next day he re-doubled his escape efforts. After the fifth time a different staff member brought a grumpy Akihito back to Kirishima he found himself locked in with Asami. He had slipped into the elevator and had to be cornered and dragged back. Miffed about his sudden confinement, Akihito slipped back into ninja mode and set about distracting Asami in retaliation. His pen was once again his main target and he completed a flying leap from the bookcase, grabbed the pen while completing a barrel roll and darted off the desk and under the couch. He dropped the pen and wiggled his way out to find a rather intense gaze focused on himself.

“You seem to feeling rather rebellious little kitty, you know you could end this by shifting back right now. No need to be stuck here.”

Akihito glared. Like hell he was giving in. They had no idea who he was and he was planning on keeping it that way. He stalked forward and rounded the desk. He paused, taking in Asami’s seated form before pulling out his claws and using them to scale Asami’s pants until he was on his lap. He threw a frosty look at the man before leaping up onto his desk, casting about for something else to steal. His eyes fell on another equally fancy pen, he zipped forward and snatched up the pen in his mouth, made another fearless leap off the desk and dashed under the couch. He added it to the other pen and strutted back to Asami. He sat at his feet and fixed the man with the most intense stare he could manage. _Ninja mode activated; bring it._ They engaged in a silent battle of wills for a few minutes before Asami actually laughed. Akihito blinked in surprise. He was still laughing, it was a deep rumbling laugh that actually sounded genuine. What the hell was so funny? Asami was still chuckling when he scooped Akihito up and ruffled his ears. Akihito scowled and batted his hand away, he could feel his fur sticking up in different directions. _Jerk did it on purpose._ He was surprised when Asami stood.

“I doubt you are going to let me get any more work done today and I don’t particularly want to set you on any of my employees, Kirishima will have kittens, so how about we call it a day?”

Akihito looked up in confusion. What was he talking about?

***

It turned out Asami was meaning an afternoon in and watching movies on his very large TV with an amazing sound system. Asami had brought some work home with him and was pouring over some reports while Akihito was glued to a movie. Asami had a paid TV and movie streaming service along with the fastest internet money could buy and Akihito was in heaven. He was aware that Asami was probably doing this just to keep him amused and not causing havoc but damn if he wasn’t going to enjoy this. Complete power had been passed over to him to pick the movie, which had involved another round of 20 questions but now there was an awesome action flick playing that Akihito had been wanting to see for a while. There was only one thing missing and he glanced over to Asami sitting at the other end of the couch engrossed in work. He sidled up to the man and paused but he didn’t seem to notice his approach. He grinned and jumped up onto his lap, plonking himself right in the middle of the papers and stretching out. Asami froze for a few seconds before extracting the reports and putting them to the side. Akihito smirked in satisfaction when he felt a hand stroke down his back.

“Was I not paying you enough attention little kitty?”

Akihito just stretched out further and let the purr rumble through his body and the hand continued to gently stroke. He shouldn’t get used to this, it was ridiculous to be sitting here being _domestic_ with this man who he barely knew but yet it felt so comfortable. He didn’t expect Asami to reach out and unfasten the collar, placing it to the side before resuming his attentions. He let his purr deepen to the point his whole body was practically vibrating with it and lazily focused back onto the movie.

***

Asami was slowly drifting awake but was happy to stay asleep a little while longer. He had spent a surprisingly enjoyable afternoon watching movies with the little kitten he was already starting to think as his. The little troublemaker had surprised Asami with an apparent love of particularly grisly horror movies. He had been lulled into a false sense of security with the first pick of a newly released action flick but after that he had discovered the horror section and had proceeded to pick progressively more gruesome movies one after the other. What had surprised him even more however had been him climbing into his lap and practically demanding attention. He had even enthusiastically eaten his dinner directly from Asami’s fingers without any hesitation. 

He froze as he felt something unexpected. They had curled up together both in cat form again last night and once again he had shifted back into his human form in his sleep, a very common occurrence for him. What he didn’t expect was the feeling of skin pressed up against his entire body. He let himself relax and moved back slightly. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a mop of hair sticking up in all directions which was a familiar pale ginger colour. He moved back a little more, carefully trying not to move too much and wake the young man that was curled up in his arms. His head had been tucked up under his chin, his body fitting perfectly against Asami’s own. The faint early morning light creeping through the cracks in the curtains revealed a very attractive young man. A cute face relaxed in sleep and a body that wasn’t as small as his tiny kitten form suggested. He was still small but not scrawny and his body was the kind of lean, toned figure that suggested athleticism. He had a quirky, stubborn attitude that intrigued Asami and the human form turned out to be delectable. The fact that he was also a shifter and turned into an adorable little kitten was just a cherry on top. Oh yes, he was keeping this one. He grinned and pulled his little kitten closer to himself. The young man stirred and curled even closer, nosing into his neck. Definitely mine.

Asami let himself doze for a while, just soaking in the warmth emitted the figure sleeping in his arms. He needed to make this situation a regular occurrence. He ran an experimental hand slowly down his kitten’s spine, he paused then did it again and gave a satisfied smirk when a purr rumbled softly at the back of the young man’s throat. He continued to stroke his back even as he felt him stir. Asami knew he had woken up when the purring abruptly cut off and his body went stiff. He slowly pulled back from Asami and looked up at him with a mixture of horror and embarrassment. The pretty blue eyes from his kitten form only looked even better now, a bright, sparkling colour that he could easily imagine lit up with mischief and laughter. He watched panic flick across his face and suddenly he was a kitten again and back peddling across the bed.

“Ah, it’s far too late for that my little kitten. Now come back here and talk to me.” He watched as he paused and stared at him as though weighing it up. He took a deep breath and shifted back to a human and scrabbled for the sheet to wrap around his naked waist. They just eyed each other for a bit, observing the other person.

“Do I get to know your name now?”

“Takaba Akihito.” A cute voice to match, it just gets better.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty three.” Young but not too young, perfect. He smirked and Akihito narrowed his eyes at him. Ah, there was that spark of defiance he had seen a lot of when he was a cat. He opened his mouth to ask another question when a loud growl interrupted him. Akihito immediately flushed.

“As much as I would like to know more about my mysterious little kitten, I suppose I should get you breakfast.” He stood up and slipped on some sleep pants and turned to see Akihito resolutely staring at his lap. He had forgotten that he was rather shy, even Akihito’s ears had gone pink with embarrassment. This brat might just kill him with cuteness. Asami picked out one of his larger shirts and dumped it on his head. He snagged his phone off the bedside table and dialled Kirishima, ordering some breakfast to be delivered. He turned to see Akihito standing in his shirt, just finishing buttoning it up and it was long enough to reach his knees. That might not have been the best idea, he looked good enough to eat. He couldn’t help the growl that rumbled out, feeling the possessiveness rising up in him. Akihito gave him a very unsure look, shuffling in place nervously. Akihito trailed after him as he walked into the living room. 

They were sitting on the couch with the TV playing quietly in the background as Asami slowly pried more information out of him. The surprised look on Kirishima’s face when he was confronted with Akihito as a human was quite satisfying. It also turned out that Akihito’s large appetite that was exhibited in his kitten form was even bigger as a person. Asami wasn’t sure how he could pack so much away but his bubbly personality came out again as he tucked into the food with an unrivalled enthusiasm. Kirishima promised to bring over Akihito’s clothes from the office and Asami continued to fish for information. The more he found out about his little kitten the more he wanted to know.

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Calling you what?”

“’My little kitten.’ I mean you know my name now and since when am I yours?”

Asami gave him a feral grin and slowly crawled over to him at the other end of the couch. Akihito tried to back away but he pinned him in place and felt a possessive growl rip itself from his throat. He leaned down until they were nose to nose and noticed a flicker of defiance in those pretty blue eyes. Perfect.

“Because you are mine now.”

“I’m no-”

He crashed his lips down against Akihito’s in a brutal, claiming kiss. He let his weight drop against the small form under him and relished in the feeling of that body pressed up against his. Akihito had initially tensed up but he soon relaxed and responded in turn. Asami felt small hands reach up and fist into his hair. Tongues twined in a hot, messy way but damn if it didn’t feel amazing. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. He couldn’t suppress the self-satisfied smirk.

“Mine.”

Akihito rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a thing to possess, bastard.”

Asami leaned down again and grazed his teeth across Akihito’s pale throat earning a shiver in response.

“Mine.”

Akihito shoved at his chest and suddenly there was a kitten bolting off the couch. Asami grinned before shifting and giving chase.

What Kirishima walked in on a little later was Asami stalking Akihito. Akihito was just managing to evade capture, darting away and the chase continued. He watched in astonishment as Asami actually pounced like some little kitten before tearing away after the streak of ginger. He placed down the bag with Akihito’s clothes before fishing out his phone from his pocket.

“Ah, yes, Asami-sama will not be coming in today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Asami stress shifts and get stuck as a panther and of course who does he want to look after him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami stress shifts and gets stuck in his cat form.

Akihito had just arrived at Takato’s house for a guy’s night in playing video games with pizza and beer when he received a rather unexpected call. They were just setting up when his phone flashed up with ‘Glasses calling’. He had given Asami and his secretary his contact information along with his photography portfolio. Apparently the reason they had wanted to speak with him, other than Asami wanting to get into his pants, was to offer him potential employment. Asami tried to make sure that fellow shifters would have work and opportunities, knowing himself how hard it can be with things like stress shifts and weird tendencies to chase things or the irrepressible itch to scratch. Akihito had declined any opportunity for a permanent contract and just asked to have them put him on their freelancer list in the off chance they needed a stand in, he still preferred his journalistic work over stuffy model shoots. He waved to his friends and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Takaba-kun, are you free this evening?”

“Uh, sorry, I’m at a friend’s place for a guy’s night.” His friends glanced over, curious. 

“Asami-sama has unfortunately stress shifted and is currently stuck in his cat form. He has been rather… Insistent… that he gets to have you look after him so to speak.”

“Huh, so even that bastard stress shifts.”

“I would ask you to refrain from calling Asami-sama names,” Akihito rolled his eyes. “I understand that we are interrupting your evening and am happy to provide compensation. What were your plans for the evening?”

“Oh, we were just going to stay in and play video games, get some beer and order pizza. I mean, I can check with Takato and maybe he can come over too?” He glanced over at his friends who were still watching him curiously. Takato nodded as if to say it would be fine with him if another person joined. 

“That is one possibility, however we were hoping you might come to the penthouse. You can bring whatever you need for the games and I’ll organise to get pizza and beer delivered, no cost to you of course. Asami-sama’s driver can pick you all up and drop you off again. Your friends are also welcome to stay over if you planned on a late night, there is a guest room I can ensure is made up and breakfast can be provided in the morning.”

“Hang on, I’ll just ask.” Akihito turned to his two friends. “So I have a shifter… Friend… Who has stress shifted and his secretary wants me to babysit him at his place.” He swore he could hear Kirishima rolling his eyes through the phone. He proceeded to give his friends the run down and they enthusiastically agreed to the free food and beer and Akihito organised with Kirishima for the pick-up. 

Akihito sighed when the limo rocked up half an hour later and his friends, who had been bomb barding him with questions about this mysterious shifter that he had only met recently, both gave him raised eye brows. He had managed to avoid answering most of the questions but he knew they weren’t about to let him off after this. He knew he had dug himself a wider hole when he blushed upon entering the limo. Asami had been trying to wine and dine him over the last few weeks and while he hadn’t quite gotten in his pants, not for the lack of trying mind you, there had been a number of inappropriate things done in the limo that he had been reminded about as soon as they climbed in. He sighed as Takato threw an arm around his shoulder.

“So Aki, do you have something you want to tell us?”

“Yeah, Aki-chan, who is this mysterious, rich shifter?”

Akihito shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what to call Asami but Takato wasn’t going to let him off scot-free.

“You called him a friend but sending a limo and buying us dinner and beer just so you would come over? I doubt someone sending out limo’s lacks in people to take care of him when he gets stuck as a cat.”

“And what’s with the blush Aki?” Kou waggled his eyebrows, “Been doing naughty things in the limo?”

Akihito groaned and sat forward, hiding the increasing blush and Kou snickered.

“Right on the money huh? So we get to meet Aki-chans boyfriend, well, his cat form. I didn’t expect this!”

“Guys, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Right.” It was pretty obvious that they didn’t believe him at all. “We’ll see about that.”

Arriving at the skyscraper that housed Asami’s apartment had Kou, who was carrying the box with the console and games, getting rather enthused about what kind of TV they were going to get to play on and Takato was still periodically shooting Akihito sceptical looks. He led them into the penthouse and after removing their shoes they ventured in further. Kirishima was standing next to the dining table and Asami was perched on a chair that he been pulled out. He marvelled once again how big Asami was even in his cat form, sitting on the chair put him at Akihito’s height and his fur shone in the artificial light of the penthouse. Those molten gold eyes were immediately riveted on him and Akihito felt his heart miss a beat. Asami opened his mouth and kind of chirped. It was a fair bit deeper than how Akihito sounds like in his cat form but he still recognised the sound as a greeting. 

“Ah, Takaba-kun, excellent. You can find a selection of beers in the fridge and pizza has been ordered to arrive at 6:30 along with something for Asami-sama. Please excuse me for being rude and forgoing the introductions but I need to return to work, if you need anything just call.” Kirishima gave them a small nod and immediately took his leave.

Akihito awkwardly introduced Asami to his friends before showing them into the lounge. Kou set to enthusiastically setting up the console, exclaiming over the size of the TV and the expensive sound system. Akihito and Takato went in search of the beer with Asami in tow. The both stared for a moment at the selection filling the fridge, everything from the cheap stuff they were planning on getting to expensive, imported beers with labels they couldn’t read. Takato turned to Asami sitting behind them.

“Is it really okay for us to have these? I mean some of these must be really expensive…” Asami just nodded and made a low rumbling noise.

“That noise means yes,” Akihito hadn’t turned around and was still pursuing the selection before pulling out a few different types to try. He glanced back at Asami. “You didn’t have to get all these, Glasses should have just asked what we wanted.” He got a shrug in response. 

It wasn’t long before they were set up, beers open and controllers in hand. Kou and Takato took up positions on the couch and Akihito stretched out on the floor between them with his back against the couch. He had just settled in place when Asami stalked forward and he groaned.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re way too heavy!” Asami ignored him and put his front legs across Akihito’s thighs and flopped the rest of his body down onto the floor. He nudged his nose into Akihito’s arm, demanding attention. “You’re way too big for this.” Asami just nudged his arm again and Akihito gave in with a sigh. He wrapped one arm around Asami’s neck, rubbing his ears on the way, and moved the other one so that he could hold the controller. Asami settled his head Akihito’s forearm and gave a quiet, pleased sounding rumble.

They enjoyed playing on such a huge, clear screen and the sound was so much better than they were used to and coupled with the beer, they were getting really into it. Akihito wasn’t able to do his normal enthusiastic victory dance when he won as Asami was refusing to move but otherwise it was shaping up to a perfect night. They had another surprise when the most gourmet pizza they had ever seen showed up. 

“Wow, this looks amazing! I don’t know if we can eat this much though!” 

“I guess they know Aki’s appetite!” Takato and Kou laughed while Akihito protested in vain. 

“Alright, you’re going to have to move now.” Akihito ruffed Asami’s ears much like he did to him and earned himself a disgruntled snort before he finally shifted.

Happy with his own box of pizza and a top up of some nice looking imported beers, Akihito settled back down in his preferred spot on the floor. He had only just taken a bite of pizza when Asami came back, sat down beside him and carefully placed a large container of perfectly cooked fish in his lap. 

“Why are you giving me your dinner?” Asami nudged his hand and then looked at him expectantly. Akihito groaned as he realised what he was after. “Why do I have to feed you?” Asami did that deep chirp like sound at him. “Seriously, you can feed yourself.” He glared into Asami’s eyes, engaging in a battle of wills. After a few minutes Asami started to growl in the back of his throat in warning and Akihito threw up his hands in defeat. “Fine! Lazy prick. I suppose I have to use my fingers like you did for me?” He chirped again and Akihito sighed. He picked up a section of the fish and held it out to Asami who carefully took it from his fingers. He looked far too smug for Akihito’s liking. He watched Takato beat Kou soundly in the fighter they were playing while he fed Asami in between bites of his pizza. 

“Urgh, now there’s fish all over my fingers.” The fish was gone and he placed the container off to the side before Asami leaned forward and licked his fingers. “You know, that doesn’t help as much as you think it did.” Akihito dead panned. “Seriously, I think you slobbering all over my hand is worse.” He sighed and wiped it off on his jeans. He shot Asami another glare while grabbing his controller, daring him to try and sit on him now. Asami huffed in response and lay down next to him, pressed up along his side but didn’t get in the way this time. 

A little while later, Akihito glanced to the side as Asami shifted and was surprised when he rolled over, belly in the air. 

“Oh no. I am not rubbing your belly.” Asami growled. “Nope. Don’t care.” The large black cat shifted so he could look at him with sad eyes. “Are you seriously pouting? Man, you get really needy when you stress shift.”

Kou slapped him over the head. “Don’t be such a hard ass Aki, you get like that when you stress shift too.”

“Hey! No way, I don’t get this needy.”

“Yeah you do.” Both of his friends replied in unison. Akihito pouted.

“Whatever.” He stood up and Asami rolled back over. “You can stay here.” Golden eyes blinked at him. “I’m just going to the bathroom, I don’t need you following me.”

He rolled his eyes as he heard Takato commiserating with Asami for him not rubbing the prick’s belly. When he returned, Asami was sitting on the couch between Takato and Kou, right behind where Aki was leaning. He gave him a suspicious look before sitting back down. He had just gotten comfortable when he felt two large paws sit one on each shoulder and suddenly there was a tongue rasping up the back of his neck and up into his hair. 

“Hey! No! Don’t fucking _groom_ me!” He yelped as the tongue did it again. “It’s gross, what are you doing?!” He tried to pull away and then the claws came out, holding him trapped in place. 

“Help!”

His friends where both cracking up at the display. “Nah, man. It’s your own fault, should have just rubbed his belly.” Takato was still sniggering as Akihito tried fruitlessly to escape. “It’s not like we are going to argue with him, I mean, you don’t argue with a panther. Anyway, isn’t it an affectionate gesture?” 

Akihito’s hair was sticking up in all directions by the time Asami had deemed him groomed enough to let him go and slid off the couch. He plonked himself right back on Akihito’s lap, nose tucked into his elbow and they decided to watch a movie before they called it a night. Akihito was startled when there was a deep rumbling sound and Asami’s whole body started to gently vibrate. It took him several seconds to work out that he was purring. He had been absentmindedly stroking him and hadn’t been aware of what he was doing. He had frozen when he heard the sound but tentatively reached out and resumed his petting. Asami actually seemed to snuggle closer and Akihito felt a blush creep up his cheeks. The purring got loud enough that Kou had to turn up the movie so they could still hear it.

It was a little while later, movie done, pizza in the fridge and beer bottles picked up that they went in search of the guest room Kirishima had mentioned to work out sleeping arrangements. The guest room turned out to have a king sized bed so Takato and Kou were happy to share and just when Akihito was going to say he would take a couch he felt a tug at his waist. Looking down he could see Asami had caught one of the belt loops in his jeans between his teeth and was pulling him backwards. 

“Woah, hey, what’s the deal?” Asami tugged again, nearly toppling the blonde, and continued to try and drag him backwards. He looked where he was trying to lead him to and groaned.

“I am not sleeping with you.” A growl of warning met his words. “I’m sleeping on the couch.” The growl just ramped up in volume. “Don’t be so pushy!” Asami actually snarled at that and it was rather intimidating.

“Looks like you’re all set for the night.” Akihito turned to stare wide eyed at his friends who were both grinning at him. “I wouldn’t argue with that. Anyways, night Aki, Asami-san.” They both waved and disappeared into the guest room leaving Akihito to be forcibly dragged into Asami’s bedroom and made into a human snuggle pillow for the night.

***

Akihito tried to will away the blush that was still lingering in his cheeks as he approached the dining room where he could hear his friends. He had woken up to a naked Asami that had shifted back in the night and was determined to thank him for his care with his hands and mouth and Akihito was still feeling a little hot and bothered over the whole thing.

“Morning guys.” Both friends returned the greeting and Akihito sat down to tuck into the breakfast that had arrived only a few minutes before.

“How’s Asami-san? Has he shifted back yet or is he still stuck?”

“He shifted back in the night, he’s just in the shower now.”

Kou was sniggering at him and Akihito raised an eyebrow in question. “He was naked when he shifted back right? That’s why you’re blushing.” He tried to protest but just ended up redder than before and now both friends were grinning at him.

“So that means we get to officially meet the boyfriend huh?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Akihito hissed in response.

“He seemed pretty into you last night. What’s the problem? You dislike like him that much?”

“Man, I’m jealous,” Kou pouted. “I want a rich sugar daddy.”

“Kou!”

“Seriously Aki, if he’s not your boyfriend, then don’t lead him on.”

“Yeah, don’t be a dick like that.”

“I’m not leading him on, it’s just…” He bit his lip, he still hadn’t quite admitted to himself what was actually going on between Asami and him.

“Aki-chan’s a tsundere, who would have thought.”

Akihito gapped at Kou, “Tsun-?!” He didn’t have time to finish as a smooth baritone voice interrupted him with a greeting. Asami walked into the room in casual slacks and a shirt that showed off his figure and he hastily re-introduced everyone. He caught his friends looking at him with raised eye brows and disbelief as Asami sat himself down at the table. They chattered away, making small talk before Asami ducked away to answer a call. There was a brief awkward silence before Kou spoke up in a loud whisper.

“Damn Aki, I was pretty sure I didn’t swing that way but if you don’t want him, I’ll take him.”

Akihito groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a thud. He was never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Asami shouldn't be able to purr but I don't care. I wanted purring Asami dammit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Kirishima POV and a small omake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now until the end of the year, updates are likely to be very sporadic. I'll try to keep updates coming but I have no guarantees unfortunately. Just a busy time of year really!

Kirishima had discovered that Akihito’s favourite thing to do in his down time was to switch into his kitten form and nap. And for some unknown reason, Asami’s office was the preferred napping location. He was so small that it was often difficult for them to even realise that the brat was there barring the times when a pile of clothes was found lying on the floor. He didn’t seem to have a specific location in mind and so far no spot had been spared. Kirishima alone had found him curled up on the cat bed, couch, different levels of the book case, Asami’s chair and stretched out in the sun in front of the large windows. He would protest being disturbed as though he owned the office and often wouldn’t even stir unless he was moved. Asami seemed to find the whole thing cute and generally left his little lover to nap if he had work to do although he would often move him onto his lap. Akihito would get all embarrassed and pouty, such as it was in his kitten form, and zip away once he was awake and realised what had happened but that didn’t stop it from occurring the very next day. He was found more days than not although the time was different each day. 

He was initially baffed when Asami started to leave his jacket lying around the office and irritated when they discovered Akihito had claimed it for his nap. But Asami had looked positively smug upon spotting his lover curled up on his jacket and Kirishima had wondered what he was missing. He was even more confused when Asami kept doing it and low and behold, Akihito would always choose the item of clothing to curl up in. The pale ginger fluff that stuck to the black jacket made Kirishima’s eye twitch in annoyance but he wasn’t sure who he was more exasperated at, Asami for leaving the jacket out intentionally or Akihito for shedding all over it. It wasn’t until he snapped and vented to Suoh that he got an explanation for the whole thing.

_“So the boss has it that bad huh? That’s almost cute really.” Suoh had smiled and looked a little wistful._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Shifters have a far better sense of smell than normal humans and each person has their own distinct scent. Our sense of smell is heighted even in human form but it is far stronger when shifted fully into cat form. A lot of the time instinct takes over when we are cats, we still have our human thoughts obviously, it’s just the instincts are suddenly closer and harder to ignore than they are as a human. I mean, you’ve seen the kid pounce on things that are moving right? But he can override it better as a human so he only does it in kitten form. If I had to guess, I’d say he comes to the boss’s office to nap because it smells like him. Makes him feel safe and comfortable so that he can nap in peace, it’s why he’s so relaxed that he’s dead to the world. I’ve never had someone close enough to refer to as a mate before so I’m only guessing really but I would put money on that. The boss leaving his jacket around and having the brat choose that every time just confirms it really. Not quite as good as a confession but with a kid that prickly when he’s fully awake, must be pretty satisfying to have proof of how he feels. Can’t dispute something that’s at an instinctual level right?”_

_Kirishima took a moment to process that. It would make sense and would explain the incredibly smug satisfaction that Asami would display upon finding the brat curled up in his jacket._

_“Asami-sama doesn’t seem to do it back though, is it just some shifters then?”_

_“It’s all of us,” Suoh grinned. “But the boss isn’t one to really need comfort like that. If he got sick though that might be a different story. When I used to get sick as a child, I wouldn’t leave my mother alone. I’d curl up in her lap and refuse to move so she used to bundle me up in some of her unwashed clothing so I would stay put and she could get things done.” Suoh laughed. “It probably sounds kind of gross but her smell was so comforting and the only thing I wanted when I was sick was to just be surrounded in that comforting smell. Made me feel safe and comfortable you know?”_

It was a little nice to know that the kid wasn’t with Asami just for the food and comfortable napping locations, even though it sure seemed like that sometimes. He had to smile at the mental image of a young Suoh in his adolescent lion form wrapped up in his mother’s cardigan. He was beginning to understand a little more of what was behind the antics of his boss and his little lover but Kirishima still found himself in the role of the disapproving parent far too often.

***

They had just finished a meeting and Kirishima was following Asami back to his office to go over the paperwork that was required and of course there was a pile of clothes discarded by the large desk and a small ball of pale fluff curled up in a tight ball on Asami’s seat. Kirishima looked up just in time to see the ghost of a smile on his bosses face before he scooped the kitten up in his arms and sat down. Asami hadn’t left his jacket out today to get moulted on and in fact, now that he thought about it he was pretty sure he had overheard the photographer say that he was working on something for the next few days, so why on earth was he here?

“Miss me that much kitten?” Asami’s hand reached out to Akihito’s head but the little kitten wriggled so that he was buried in the crook of Asami’s elbow. Asami tried to pull him out but there was a mournful yowl and he just burrowed back in further. His little body quivered as though he was shaking.

“Akihito?” His boss was starting to frown and Kirishima could see the concern in his eyes. Asami didn’t attempt to move his lover this time but instead wrapped his hand around his small frame and held it there for a few seconds.

“He’s too warm and he’s shaking.” Asami spoke quietly. “Akihito?” Still no response. “Kirishima, call Kasaya-sensei, I want him to take a look at Akihito as soon as possible.”

“Of course sir.” Kirishima pulled out his phone and stepped back from the desk while he dialled up the doctor’s number. He specialised in shifters, although he wasn’t one himself, and ran a small, private clinic for shifters that was funded by Asami. He was incredibly good at what he did and always made sure to come quickly when called. The secretary could not help but feel concern for the little photographer and hoped there was nothing too serious going on. He assumed he was sick, it would explain the heat and the shaking as well as the similar reaction that Suoh had described in his story when he had been sick. He did have to wonder when the little rascal had managed to worm his way into Kirishima’s heart though, it wasn’t like him to fret over just anyone. 

His call to the doctor was quick, Kasaya picked up almost immediately and agreed to come straight away. He turned back to Asami to let him know and was very surprised to see him stripping off his shirt. He blinked, sure he was seeing things. Nope, his boss was stripping in his office. His eyes widened in realisation when Asami took the shirt he had just removed from his person and carefully bundled up a still protesting Akihito in it. The protests died down almost immediately and Kirishima had to hide a smile at the display. Partially at his boss for the surprisingly thoughtful gesture and partially at the brat who immediately calmed down after being wrapped up. If he wasn’t so concerned about the kid, it would almost be cute.

Kirishima immediately went and fetched Asami a spare shirt from the extra’s he keeps at the office and got a nod of thanks as he handed it over. He glanced over to Akihito who was bundled up on the desk, the only thing able to be seen was two little fluffy ears poking up through the folds in the shirt fabric. He watched as his boss, now with a shirt on although he had left off both his tie and vest, carefully pick up the little kitten and moved to sit on the couch with him in his arms. The secretary set about picking up and folding the discarded clothes and organising the paperwork to be looked at later while they waited.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door and the receptionist was showing the doctor in. He was an older gentleman, hair almost all grey with thin glasses perched on his nose and he was one of the most gentle, kind and intelligent people the he had ever met. Kirishima gestured over to the couch and if he was surprised to see Asami holding what must be the shifter in question, he didn’t show it. 

“Asami-sama.” Kasaya inclined his head slightly in respect. 

“Kasaya-sensei, thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Of course, your continued funding to my clinic allows me to help a great number of people and further my own research, coming when needed is the least I can do.” The doctor set his bag down carefully on the floor and knelt down next to it, just beside Asami. He spoke quietly as he reached forward to carefully pull back part of the shirt to reveal the little ball of fluff.

“What symptoms did you notice?”

“Akihito won’t respond properly, he seems to be stuck in this form, he won’t calm down unless he can scent me, he’s also been shaking and feels too warm.”

“Sounds typical of a viral infection, possibly some form of cold or flu. He’s very small which concerns me a little however.” The doctor pulled away more of the shirt, finally earning himself a response from Akihito, a small, weak mew of protest and an attempt to curl up closer to Asami’s person. “Come on little one, let me take a better look at you.” Kirishima watched as he gently grasped the kitten and pulled him around, keeping him as close to Asami as possible he noticed, to examine his eyes along with the rest of his form and check his pulse. “It’s a little hard for me to be certain while he is in this form but it definitely strikes me as possibly a flu. As I mentioned before, I am concerned about him staying in this form while he is so sick. Shifting like this is typical when a shifter is feeling that unwell but his small size might make it harder for him to recover and potentially dangerous if it gets worse. I’m hesitant to give him any kind of medication while he is in this form as I’m not sure how his tiny body will handle it. Is he small in his human form too?”

“Not as much as you would think for having such a tiny cat form.”

“Ideally we need to coax him into his halfway form, he will be able to handle human medication for the fever then while still retaining the comfort of his feline side. From then on it’s just rest although you will need to monitor the fever and call if it gets worse. The only way I’ve come across to try and coax a change back while a shifter is this sick and unresponsive is through scent. If you can, switch into your own half way form and hold him close, ideally without clothes in the way. I’ve been told that gentle petting helps too.” Kasaya wrapped Akihito back up in the shirt and slowly pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll sort out a prescription with Kirishima,” He glanced at the secretary who nodded. “I would like to examine him again once he’s shifted to make sure that my diagnosis and the medication I have prescribed is the best for his condition and make adjustments if needed.” The doctor gathered his bag and Kirishima stepped forward to help but was waved off. He turned to his boss instead.

“I’ll clear your schedule for the day and get the car ready for your departure.” A nod was all the confirmation he needed and he guided the doctor out towards his own office to make the arrangements.

***

Akihito woke slowly, groaning in protest as he was dragged into consciousness. His whole body ached and his head was pounding. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this bad. He felt surprisingly comfortable underneath that though, safe and warm and… He frowned, his brain was sluggish but he was sure there was something not quite right about his current situation. The comfortable feeling was threatening to lull him back to wonderful oblivion until he felt something moved against him. No, not something, someone. Akihito breathed in deep and realised he knew that scent.

“Asa-” He barely managed to croak the first syllable of his lovers name before he found himself coughing. 

“Shh kitten.” Akihito could feel Asami move away and couldn’t help the whine that left his throat at the loss of contact. A hand stroked down his back, soothing him and he kept his eyes closed, trying to calm the coughing. He let himself be manhandled up so that he was sitting against the headboard and blearily opened his eyes when he felt the cool rim of a cup gently press against his lips. He took it gratefully and gulped the liquid down. He stared at Asami, blinking rapidly while he tried to figure out what seemed different. He was in his human form yet something seemed off. It wasn’t until he saw the ear twitch on the top of his head that he realised he was in his halfway form. Large black ears sat atop his lovers head and out of the corner of his eyes, Akihito could make out a sleek black tail swishing against the bed. He couldn’t help but stare. Asami looked almost… Cute. He blinked as two pills were held up to him.

“You need to take these for the fever. It’s gone down over the last few hours but these will make you feel much better.”

Akihito blinked at him again. The Great Asami Ryuichi… Was looking after him? He felt his already flushed cheeks heat up further. He watched as one of the silky black ears twitched and Asami slowly smirked.

“Are you that surprised by the ears? Although I must say, I’m not sure why you hid your half way form for so long, it’s really quite adorable.”

Akihito groaned when he realised he was in the same form as Asami. For some reason he shrunk down a little in this form, making him even smaller although he retained his human features with the added fluffy ears and tail of a cat. 

“Comments like that are exactly the reason why I don’t stay in it.”

“I don’t see why you are so adverse to be called cute.” Akihito glared at Asami who smirked slightly and forced him to take the still proffered pills. He quickly downed them with a mouthful of water and handed back the cup. It was only then that he noticed that they were both completely naked. He squeaked and moved to pull the sheet over himself more. 

“Where are my clothes?!”

“You can put those on later once you are feeling better. For now lie back down.” Asami moved him so that he was curled up in the sheets with a big puffy pillow under his head and tucked him in. “You were stuck in your cat form but you being so small, the doctor was concerned for your safety with you being so sick.”

“That doesn’t explain why you are naked too.”

“The best way to get you back to this form is via scent and comfort, both easier to do without clothing.” Akihito’s eyes widened when he realised what Asami was insinuating and he quickly buried himself into the bedding to hide his embarrassment. He earned himself a chuckle and felt fingers stroke gently along his ears. He breathed in Asami’s scent lingering in the sheets and combined with the soft petting Akihito felt himself immediately relaxing and silently cursed his traitorous body. Asami was bound to be a smug bastard once Akihito was well again, knowing just the effect that he had on him. He would probably never hear the end of the cute comments either. For now though, he let those fingers lull him to back to sleep to try and recover, feeling comfortable and safe.

***

**Bonus Omake**

Nariko was quite looking forward to this visit. She hadn’t seen her only son in a few months now and was eager to catch up. She was planning to stay just a few days with him in Tokyo while her husband was working a lot of overtime due to a product launch. She had managed to snag a few days off at the same time as Akihito and was thrilled it had all worked out. Finally at the right place with a small overnight bag in hand, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently as she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door. She was surprised to see a young man with dark hair greet her.

“Hello Takaba-san,” He swung the door wide and gestured her in. “I’m not sure if you remember me, I’m Takato, one of Aki’s friends.”

“Ah, Takato-kun, I remember! You married a few months ago, such a lovely ceremony too from what Aki told me.”

“Yes, that was me, thank you. I got a message from Aki this morning, looks like he stressed shifted so I came over to babysit him while we waited for you. Though it turns out his boyfriend stress shifted too so both of them are here.”

“Oh dear, he’s always pushing himself too- … wait, boyfriend?” She stopped dead, midway through removing her shoes and stared at Takato in shock.

“Oh, he hadn’t told you yet? Typical Aki.” His friend laughed and shook his head. “He always gets so caught up in things and forgets to tell anyone. They’ve been seeing each other for around 2 months now I think. Asami-san’s a shifter too, he’s the CEO of a shifter friendly company and apparently they met through that. I’m not too sure how exactly, Aki never went into detail with it. They seem pretty into each other though. He’s been away on business for the last two weeks and stress shifted yesterday apparently. His secretary dropped him off about an hour ago, they had only just arrived back in the country. Aki would probably deny it but considering they both stress shifted at the same time, they probably missed each other.”

He moved further into the little apartment, walked around a ratty looking couch and nodded at the ground towards an area currently hidden from view. Nariko cautiously walked over and looked in the direction he gestured at. Lying stretched out in a patch of sunlight was a large, sleek looking black panther, chest rising and falling with the slowness of sleep. Looking closer she could see her son tucked under his chin, a small ball of pale ginger fluff that stood out against the black. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight. They were both completely dead to the world and clearly enjoying both the sun and the comforting presence of the other. Leaving them to sleep, Nariko tip toed after Takato heading towards the small kitchen, deciding on getting some tea and drilling Aki’s friend for more information while they let the two rest. Maybe she should snap a picture off as well, it really was a heart-warming sight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unusual photoshoot and the appearance of Suoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of Wildcat which I'm now marking was complete. There actually may be more but this is what was planned so I'm marking it off, anything extra is not guaranteed and purely a bonus haha. Also this took me forever to write because it was so hot here today (36 degrees or 96.8 fahrenheit) and I don't have air conditioning so it was very hard to focus!

Akihito sighed. He knew today was going to be a long day, working with animals was always hard and time consuming. It was one of those times that he really wished the whole shifter thing wasn’t better known. It would make it so much easier to work with a human in the guise of a cat than a trained wild feline. It was so difficult that he was one of two photographers required for this shoot. The idea was that they would try to capture multiple angles at once to increase the likelihood of getting the required photos but it made it hard to not get in each other’s way. Akihito had worked with Arita before and they shared a similar style which meant they didn’t impede the other too much. But with the difficulties they were facing with the rather reluctant tiger model they were both beginning to struggle. He glanced over at Arita who gave him a despairing look in return. The tiger’s trainer was looking rather apologetic and the tiger himself was now completely refusing to cooperate.

It was never going to be an easy shoot but Akihito loved the challenge. Usually. There was a line between an exciting challenge and just plain frustration. The director of the photoshoot looked like he was about to burst a vein. This was a pretty high profile shoot and to have it go so dismally wasn’t good for anyone. Enrapture was one of the top designer brands in Tokyo right now and was starting a new line of clothing in the ‘urban jungle’ style. And so they have a tiger model. But after two hours they still had very few photos of decent quality and everyone’s patience was starting to wear thin. The tiger was hard to work with at the best of times but the complete lack of cooperation and the restrictions around using a wild animal on set made it impossible. The director waved the two photographers over and they handed over their memory cards. They watched as the director flicked through first Arita’s and then Akihito’s photos on their laptop. There were some okay at best photos and the rest were barely usable. The director sat back in his seat and ran a hand over his face. He looked completely at a loss.

“Umm, does it have to be a tiger?” Akihito flushed as everyone paused and turned to look at him in surprise. He cleared his throat before he continued; “Like, could it be a different big cat? Like a black panther?”

There was a pause before the director spoke. “There’s no real reason why we couldn’t. Do you know someone?”

Akihito nodded. “I might be able to get a favour, no promises but maybe.”

The director eyed him with interest. “It’s a shifter right? You know a shifter?”

Well, that was unexpected. Akihito gave another small nod and received a hopeful smile in return. Most of the people around them were looking a little confused. Akihito was pretty sure some of the models in the industry were shifters, particularly for all the pet ads. Clearly this director had worked with them before. 

“I can give him a call and see if maybe he can help. But no guarantees, he’s usually pretty busy.” Akihito was waved off to make the call and he slipped past the tiger trainer desperately trying to get the tiger to move. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to get Asami to say yes to helping him out but at the rate they were going he would be so late that he might have to cancel their dinner plans. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled the number. A smooth voice answered.

“Hello kitten. Are you so excited for tonight that you couldn’t wait to talk to me?”

Akihito huffed and felt his cheeks heat up. “Not exactly.”

“Oh?”

“I was hoping to get a favour…”

“Really now.” He could hear the tones of amusement and curiosity in his voice. “And what kind of favour would that be?”

“Well… We are having some trouble on this shoot. At this rate it’ll run so late we’ll have to cancel tonight’s plans but…” He cleared his throat before blurting out. “It’s a super high profile photo shoot for one of Tokyo’s leading brands, Enrapture, and the tiger model wasn’t cooperating but they said it doesn’t have to be a tiger and a panther would match the urban jungle theme and uh, yeah...” He trailed off weakly and waited with baited breath.

“I see. You want me to fill in for your uncooperative feline model so that you don’t have to cancel our plans for tonight? And just what do I get in exchange for such a favour?”

“Anything.” Wait. _Shit._ That wasn’t what he meant to say.

“Well then.” Oh god, he sounded so smug and ever so slightly surprised. Akihito could feel his cheeks heating up even more. No doubt that would be a slip of the tongue he would regret. Possibly tonight. “Just what would I be required to do?”

“Just sit there in your cat form looking all majestic. Much like normal.” He muttered and then paused. He said that aloud as well, didn’t he? He coughed and hoped that maybe Asami didn’t hear the last bit.

“Seeing as you think so highly of me, I think I can manage that.” Well, it was a nice hope to think he didn’t hear it. The man will probably be incredibly smug later. Still, if it meant not being stuck here for hours more then maybe he can put up with it for one day. “Luckily I have no more meetings for today, just some paperwork that can wait. Send the address through to Kirishima, we’ll be there soon.”

And just like that, the photoshoot might yet be saved. Akihito pocketed his phone and went to tell the director the good news.

 

It was only thirty minutes later when Asami arrived already in his feline form with a resigned looking Kirishima in tow. Akihito quickly jogged over to great them.

“If you had told me you had arrived, I would have come down to get you.” He knelt down to scratch Asami in that one spot behind his ears. May as well go along with his needy tendencies just this once in thanks. He got a deep chirp in greeting. The man was still looking a little smug and managed to convey that even in his cat form. 

“Its fine, my daughter models here fairly frequently so I know my way around. I’m going to visit her seeing as she is here as well, send me a message if you finish before I return.” He inclined his head slightly and left the studio. 

Akihito was left crouching beside Asami and blinked in surprise at the abrupt exit. He was pulled from his musing by a large, wet tongue rasping across his cheek. Akihito jerked back and scowled at Asami as he scrubbed at his cheek. “Don’t even start that.” He never understood how Asami could still pull off his trademark smirk in feline form. He stood up and led the way further into the studio. The director was watching them approach with an excited glint in his eye. 

“Well, Takaba-kun, I’m surprised but I think this should turn out perfectly. What do we call your friend?”

“Oh, As-” He paused and looked down at Asami who was looking back at him with the appearance of a raised brow. “R-ryu.” He corrected weakly. This was a bad idea. The smug look of pleased victory was back.

“Okay. Alright Ryu, let’s get started.” The director led the way over to the set where a female model was already waiting in position and explained what he was wanting and the ideas they were trying to capture. Akihito realised it actually made it easier, him knowing about shifters. They didn’t have to try and pretend that Asami couldn’t understand. Everyone in the studio had been given the run down on shifters by the director but there had been a few disbelieving murmurs. Those same people were now gaping as Asami- no, Ryu- obediently followed the instructions.

Akihito picked up his camera and approached Arita. “We shouldn’t have so much trouble now so I don’t know if they will need both of us but let’s do our best.” The other photographer nodded and soon enough they settled down to business.

Of course Asami was perfect. Not that he needed to do much other than look quietly powerful with a touch of feral. Which fitted Asami down to a T. Akihito and Arita were constantly on the move trying to get that prefect angle, weaving around each other and fiddling with the lighting. Asami had a tendency to follow Akihito with his eyes and they used it to their advantage. They stopped for a small break while the next set was organised and Akihito flicked through a few of the photos on his camera. They came out great and that’s what he could see from the tiny display. Just wait till he got to see the high resolution picture on a bigger screen. He left that for now and walked over to where Asami was sitting off to the side of the set and sat down beside him. He rested his chin on his arms that were crossed over his knees.

“Thanks for helping me out with this.” He didn’t get a reply but then Asami was suddenly in front of him nudging his knees apart and forcibly trying to cuddle up to him. Akihito rolled his eyes and let Asami bulldoze his way into the circle of his arms. “I forgot how needy you are in this form but it’s not like you stress shifted or anything. Do you just not hold back in this form or something?” His reply came in the form of a tongue rasping up his cheek again. He scowled and pushed him away. “I’ll scratch your ears if you stop doing that.” Asami chirped at him in that deep voice and Akihito found himself reaching out to scratch his fingers through the silky black fur behind his ears. 

Asami leaned forward and pushed his head under Akihito’s chin and leant heavily against his chest. The photographer wrapped his arms around him even more but still continued his attentions absentmindedly. He hid a small smile at the soft rumbly purr that vibrated out of Asami’s chest but groaned when he felt Asami shift against him so that he leaning even more heavily into him. “Oi, you’re heavy!” Asami shifted again and Akihito suddenly knew what he wanted. “I am not going to sit here and rub your belly.” He hissed. Asami moved back to fix him with a challenging look that said ‘you owe me, you should do what I want’. The photographer didn’t back down and met the stare with a glare of his own. They were sitting so close that their noses were almost touching, blue eyes boring into gold with defiance.

They were both suddenly jolted out of their stare down by Arita exclaiming next to them. “Hey, that turned out great!” Akihito blinked at the other photographer who was kneeling barely a few steps away. He looked up and caught Akihito’s stare. He gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as though a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I was just watching you two and I just had to take a photo. It just looked like a great shot. You know the feeling right?” Akihito nodded dumbly and then Arita was jumping to his feet and running over to the director. He looked back at Asami who just gave him a small shrug.

It was only a few minutes later that Akihito and Asami where being called over. The director was looking exceptionally pleased and was almost bouncing in his seat.

“Takaba-kun! How would you like to triple your pay for this shoot?”

Akihito choked and managed to wheeze out an “Ehhh?” He looked at Arita who grinned back at him. The director swung his laptop around to show Akihito the photo that was taking up the whole screen. It was a side on view of Akihito’s and Asami’s staring contest. It was a close up of their faces and both gazes showed a mirroring determination and challenge. All in all the image radiated a quiet power and strength. 

“Just need to clear up the little bit of clutter in the background and it’s perfect.”

“But I’m the cameraman! I’m not supposed to be _in_ the photos!” Asami rumbled out a small growl from the back of his throat and once he had everyone’s attention he chirped. The director took that as agreement and that was that.

Which was how Akihito and Asami debuted together as Enrapture’s latest models on a massive billboard in the middle of the Ginza shopping district. Of course his friends somehow found out and then someone told his mother. Akihito immediately swore that there would never be a next time.

***

Akihito was walking past the Sion lunch room when he caught sight of a very large and dejected looking lion. It took him a few minutes to realise it was Suoh. It was the first time he had seen his in his feline form. Akihito had come into Sion originally planning to have lunch with Asami as he was free for the rest of the day but he had received a message that he was stuck in a meeting and would be running very late. He had suggested that Akihito go and get something to eat without him. Poor Suoh had obviously stress shifted and was now stuck here. He looked miserable and tense. He could see that there were others in the lunch room but they were all on the other side of the room and there was less people than normal for this time of the day. He felt a pang of sadness for Suoh, it was one thing to be pro-shifter but another to come face to face with a lion. He wondered who was going to look after him and flicked off a quick message to Asami.

The response he got back was short and to the point. Kirishima would be looking after Suoh tonight and will be organising lunch for him when they get back. But that was potentially ages away. Determined, Akihito got the details off Kirishima about the specialised butcher they went to for meat when he stress shifted and set off on a mission to pick up a few things.

It wasn’t long before he was back at Sion with a few large bags in hand. He strolled into the lunch room and sat the bags on the little kitchen’s bench before heading back to Suoh and crouching down in front of him. His eyes opened and he looked surprised to see a grinning Akihito in front of him.

“Hey! So Asami and Kirishima-san are stuck in a meeting and will probably be ages so I thought I’d cook us some lunch. I messaged Glasses and got all the info off him about the steak you like etcetera but I’m not sure how you feel like it today. So we’ll play twenty questions until I know exactly how you want it okay?”

He waited until Suoh nodded at him and proceeded to run through all the options they had until he settled on a steak that was just cooked on the outside and still very raw in the middle. Satisfied Akihito stood up and proceed to the kitchen. He shot a smile to the staff members who were curiously watching him. Hopefully seeing him interact normally with Suoh would encourage them to do the same. It didn’t take him long to whip up a light meal for himself and the steaks for Suoh. He walked over with a large tray for a plate for the meat and set it down in front of Suoh before zipping back to grab his own meal. Sitting down beside Suoh with a quick ‘thanks for the meal’, he proceed to dig in and after a few moments the bodyguard did the same. They ate in companionable silence and Akihito grinned when he got a rumble in what he assumed was thanks as he took away the empty tray.

Dishes down and the kitchen all tidied up, Akihito grabbed his last remaining bag before returning back to Suoh. The lion was eyeing him in suspicion and the photographer couldn’t help but notice how stiff and tense he still seemed. He fished around in his bag and pulled out a large soft bristled brush. Akihito couldn’t help the grin at seeing Suoh’s eyes widen in surprise and the lion gaped at him. 

“You seem pretty tense and uncomfortable so I thought this would help a little. I know how much is sucks to stress shift and get stuck waiting for someone to come babysit you.” He sat the bag down off to the side and showed Suoh the brush again. “Is it okay?” He waited until he got a small, hesitant nod before he walked around the bulky form and started to gently groom his mane. 

Akihito wasn’t sure how long he had been brushing Suoh’s mane but he had noticed that he was visibly more relaxed. He just chattered away about everything and nothing at him as he gently worked the brush through the fur. The fur that he had brushed seem to almost shine and Akihito had no doubt that when it was done Suoh would strike an impressive picture. The staff had seemed to relax as well and the chatter that had been rather strained before was flowing normally again. He was surprised however when a woman approached them looking a little shy.

“Hi…” She brushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear before continuing. “That’s Suoh-san right?”

“Yeap!” Akihito stopped his grooming and patted the top of the lion’s head. “Although he can answer you too. He might not look the same as normal but he’s still a person.” He gave her a reassuring smile and nudged Suoh to get him to nod in agreement.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude!” She looked mortified and Akihito had to hastily reassure her that it was fine as she didn’t know any better. Finally sure that there was no offense taken, she tentatively asked if she could help. “I’ve seen Suoh-san stress shift before and be stuck in here for hours. He always looked so miserable but I didn’t know how to help.”

Akihito leaned down to catch Suoh’s eye. “Is that okay?” There was a small nod in acceptance and Akihito beamed. He quickly got to work showing her all the good spots to scratch behind his ears and the best movements for the brush. It wasn’t long before Suoh was so relaxed it almost seemed as though he was melting into a puddle on the floor with a purr as loud as a small motor engine. The woman was giggling over how ‘cute’ he was.

Movement at the door caught his eye and Akihito looked up. He found a large black panther stalking towards them. He tried and failed to suppress the giggle that bubbled up at seeing his miffed expression. 

“Jealous?” Asami finally stopped in front of him and sat down with a small huff. “It’s okay because I got you one too.” Akihito fished around in the shopping bag and pulled out another, albeit smaller, soft brush. He sat down with his legs slightly apart and immediately Asami was there. Akihito carefully set to running the brush through the soft black fur and continued his conversation with the woman. He kept his strokes long and even and Asami was soon collapsing to lie on his stomach across his legs. Shortly after his own purr started up. 

Kirishima came in not long after to find both Asami and Suoh boneless under the attentions. The secretary sighed, pulled out his phone and promptly left them to it. He returned relatively quickly to tell them that they were dismissed from work for the rest of the day. He sounded mildly annoyed but Akihito didn’t miss the soft smile he shot both of them before excusing himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise fluff chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed me some fluff okay.  
> That's all it is. Cute, needy, kitty-Aki-burrito fluff.

Asami was surprised to get some reports from his subordinates that his little wildcat had holed up in the penthouse early this morning and no one had heard a peep from him since. Akihito had apparently stopped by a local chemist and then supermarket before making one of the guards drive him to the penthouse. Asami’s curiosity had been piqued, Akihito would normally hiss and grumble at being driven around, much preferring to ride on his scooter. The guards had reported that he seemed a little pale and was almost suspiciously quiet but each of Asami’s messages had been met with silence but he had his suspicions. 

Thankfully, he was able to finish early the day and was now nearly home. He was eager to know what had sparked Akihito’s impromptu visit. He carried his briefcase from the limousine and up the elevator, his special key card ensuring no extra stops on the trip to the 40th floor. He let himself into the penthouse and discarded his briefcase along with his leather gloves and jacket. There was the faint sound of the TV coming from the other room and the air was surprisingly warm. The days were still fairly cold right now and the nights had a definite chill. Akihito must have turned the heating on and up. 

He walked into the lounge room and was greeted by an Akihito shaped lump on the couch, the only thing he could see from this angle was a tuft of pale hair and two soft little ears sticking out from the blankets. Akihito was completely rolled up in the blankets like a human sized sushi roll and as he walked further into the room, only a little more hair became visible. After a moment, Asami recognised those as the blankets that were, as of this morning, the ones on his bed. The TV was barely more than a quiet hum in the background and Asami caught sight of a medicine box and a large pile of tissues beside the couch.

Things began to slot into place, confirming his suspicions.

Asami moved the tissues aside with his socked foot and sat on the edge of the couch, carefully to avoid sitting on his little wildcat. He noticed with amusement that Akihito had also high jacked his pillow, no doubt for the comforting scent, same as why he had grabbed his blankets of the bed rather than a fresh set from the cupboard. 

There was wriggling from the blankets and a face popped out, big eyes blinking sleepily in the bright light. Akihito’s face was flushed, brow slightly sweating and his pale shoulders were bare, exposing the pale skin to Asami’s gaze.

“Are you naked under there, Akihito?” Asami couldn’t hold back the amusement from his voice. His lover had obviously spent the day sulking on his couch, watching bad day time TV and napping. But if he was naked under those blankets, then no wonder he had to turn up the heat. 

Akihito opened his mouth as though to reply, his ears flicking back in obvious irritation, but he was cut off by a violent sneeze and suddenly disappeared. A small, plaintive meow could be heard, muffled by the blankets.

“Ah.” Asami chuckled as understanding arrived.

He pulled back the blankets and pulled his woeful kitten into his arms. Akihito snuggled closer, for once not protesting the treatment. Asami gently scratched behind his ears and a few minutes later he suddenly had his hands full with a much larger cat-boy. After taking a few moments to admire the long, lean lines of his athletic form, Asami transferred a reluctant Akihito back into the blankets and rolled up his naked form even more securely. He then pulled him further down the couch so that he could sit at one end with Akihito’s head in his lap, fingers carefully scratching his head and behind his twitching cat ears. His attentions were met with a soft purr. Akihito drifted back off to sleep and Asami contented himself with catching up on a movie he had thought might be interesting.

It was a few hours later when Akihito finally re-emerged from his sushi roll state and actually spoke for the first time that day.

“So what’s for dinner?”

Asami couldn’t quite smother the snort of amusement. Of course his first thought would be food. Akihito sat up, blankets loosely wrapped around his shoulders and head cocked to the side in a very feline gesture. His sleek little tail snuck out from the covers and whipped around slowly, showing Akihito’s impatience and interest. The ears twitched and swivelled around, taking in the different sounds. 

“I can order in if you would like.”

Akihito perked right up at that, tail shooting around almost wagging like a dog, ears standing straight on end with excitement. 

“Sushi!”

“As you wish.” Asami pulled out his phone and fired off a quick message to order the food. One of his subordinates would pick up their usual expensive sushi platter for dinner, the restaurant already had his credit card details on file courtesy of Akihito’s vivacious love of their gourmet sushi. It had proven to be an excellent bargaining and placating tool more than once. “I’m surprised you came here for the day, I could have had Kasaya-sensei visit your apartment if you had wanted.”

Akihito shook his head and crawled closer before draping himself over the older man’s lap. When Asami didn’t immediately move to pet his lover, Akihito actually pouted at him and his tail reached up to bat at his hand in annoyance. Asami ran his hand through the pale golden locks and started to gentle massage his scalp, earning a delicious groan followed by a rumbling purr.

“I’m feeling crap but it’s not like I need a doctor or anything. It was my day off already so I figured I would just come and crash on your comfy couch and watch decent paid TV on your subscription. _And_ I don’t have to cook dinner.” Asami chuckled and Akihito pouted a little again. “Hey, you always tell me I can come over whenever.”

“So I do. You could always move in.”

It was Akihito’s turn to snort. “Nah, it’s nice to not always be under your thumb.”

“You spend more time here or out with me than you do at your apartment.” Asami pointed out. Akihito’s tail sneaked up to bat at his arm when his fingers stopped moving. “You’re spoilt.”

Akihito grinned, his decidedly sharp teeth gleaming in the light. “Yeah and if I lived with you, I wouldn’t get to be spoiled every time I came over anymore.”

“Normally you protest being treated like this.”

“I feel like crap, gimme a break for a day.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting any further conversation and Asami went to stand up but was stopped when Akihito transformed into his kitten form. His lover leapt up onto his shoulder and draped himself across his neck, obviously intending to be carried around while Asami received the delivery. It seemed as though the normally prickly male got very needy and very spoilt when he was not feeling well. The businessman stood and made his way to the door where he was surprised to see Kirishima playing the delivery person. The man gave a little bow in greeting and handed over the box of sushi. Akihito shifted on his shoulder and Asami felt his soft ears brush against his cheek as he leaned down in interest to inspect the box. 

“Asami-sama, please forgive the interruption but I just received a call from one of your clubs and have a few things I would like to iron out tonight if possible. It should only take fifteen minutes of your time.”

Asami stepped back and waved him inside. He had left early today, he could grant his secretary a little leeway with surprise events. No doubt if he didn’t, the poor man would be up until late trying to sort it out himself. It could be difficult to get some of the clubs to agree to anything without Asami’s own stamp of approval. 

Akihito slid even further forward and Asami’s hand shot out to capture the kitten around his soft belly as he slid off him entirely. There was a small ‘oof’ and then a huff. Akihito ignored the hand around his middle and instead reached out his paws to try and bat at the sushi box. Someone was clearly eager for some comfort food. 

“Did he stress shift again, sir?”

Asami looked up at Kirishima’s words before looking back down at his lover, still very much acting like the troublesome kitten he appeared to be.

“No, he just wasn’t feeling well. I believe he shifted so he didn’t have to walk anywhere but could get to the sushi faster than he could if he stayed on the couch.”

He caught Kirishima actually rolling his eyes before they moved in to the lounge. Asami sat back on the couch and Kirishima took one of the plush chairs before pulling out some documents to cover the table. Asami could see his eyebrow twitch at the mess of tissues and boxes littered around and hid a small smile. His focus was drawn back to his lover when a grumpy yowl caught his attention and he looked down to find Akihito desperately trying to wriggle free from his grip. He set the sushi down on the table to the side of the documents and picked up some of the raw fish set to the side, separate to the sushi. He dangled the fish in front of the kitten and watched in amusement as his ears twitched forward to attention and he wriggled his whole body as though he was going to pounce. He brought the fish forward and Akihito happily snatched it out from between his fingers and scoffed it down with a happy groan. 

Asami went through the documents with Kirishima while alternately hand feeding his little kitten and sampling some of the excellent sushi himself. Akihito would be excited to learn that there was plenty left for him for lunch tomorrow too. The young man in question had flopped back against Asami and was stretched out across his lap, round belly up and paws stretched up in food induced bliss. The rumbling purr of content was loud enough to drown out the soft sounds of the TV and his entire tiny body shook with the force of it. 

It was nice getting to treat him like this, normally Akihito would bluster and act all defiant, refusing to be spoilt unless his guard was down. Food was about the only thing that Asami was able to spoil him with without having to force it on the young man. He noticed even Kirishima was hiding a smile as he packed up his documents and left with a polite bow. It was interesting how quickly the little rascal had won over everyone in the office with his adorable form and spunky attitude. 

Akihito sat up, moving slowly as though sleepy and transformed in his lap, stopping at his half way form like earlier, with his twitching ears and flicking tail. He draped himself over Asami’s lap, legs spread at an obscene angle to have a thigh on either side of Asami’s. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck and looped his arms loosely around his neck. Asami was once again reminded just how small his lover was in this form. Asami himself didn’t change his height until he fully shifted but Akihito must be barely 5 feet when he was like this. He was completely dwarfed by his older lover but it meant that he could comfortably curl up in his arms without any awkward limbs. Asami never would have thought he would end up with a size kink but Akihito had proven him wrong. He felt a little ungentlemanly for his body’s immediate response to Akihito like this while he was sick but then again, he was rubbing his naked body against him.

“Carry me?” The voice was heavy with sleep and he snuggled even closer. 

Asami reached over and pulled the large blankets around Akihito’s bare shoulders. “It’s still early, why don’t you nap there and I’ll carry you to bed later.”

“’Kay.”

He wrapped his arms around the small form and Akihito’s breathing evened out almost immediately. Asami settled back, content to enjoy the quiet, cuddly and open Akihito for a few more hours yet. No doubt he would go back to his usual hissy, wilful self in the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
